Offering Freedom
by DeathFrown
Summary: A small one-shot, that I wrote randomly from the top of my head. Enjoy reading, leave some feedback and thank you! Disclaimer:Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, the grand master!


One fine evening, a moment that rendered the future forevermore irreversibly altered. It started with a simple playfulness, behaviour that came from her nature. Her pure hearted jabs, she thought, could never be taken any other way. She couldn't have been more wrong. Of course, such things were common now, they had, after all, already spent an entire repeating the cycle… but, this time it was different. An uninvited and unwanted guest had settled into a quarters of the Mansion. Orders from higher up were given. None other than the Queen that was, could do so. Integra didn't act on behalf of what people wanted here, she acted in what was best for them. Right now, it was the blissful ignorance and control of Vampires in society but it seemed unlikely that such a cause was going to be realized anytime soon. This guest had seen to such endeavours very generously in his home country and was here to help, teach and guide the younger men of this country to battle, to prepare, forging them for a war that would never come. So, how did this man change a cycle that had become routine? He plotted, schemed and wracked his head on how to get the key. The lock was the organisation, put on place a chest that held the heart and, so, all he needed was the key. A simple ordeal was what he was told. It was anything but simple. The Elder Vampire bore down on him every chance it got, it enjoyed the reactions it managed to pull out of him, regardless of how he felt and he noticed, it was the same for her.

Seras Victoria, a Vampire. A far-cry to everything here, she was kind, gentle, playful and beautiful. He could never stop to stare at her as he caught a sight of her. She was like an angle dropped by the heavens. He could never get enough of it, seeing her gossip with the soldiers friendlily, helping them about their training every now and then and also her reactions whenever they played their casual teases. She was pure like the snow and her feelings were as transparent as the sky but her Master was never too far, always prowling in the shadows, visible to anyone getting too close.

The days wore on as he found himself finding the girl less often, he was here for a limited time only and was going to leave. His heart begged for him to search for her no matter how unfavourable the outcome would be to it. But, there was nothing much he could do. That Master of hers lurked in the corner of every shadow as he saw it, waiting and practically pleaded to give him the opportunity, the reason to tear his head off. He didn't need the vocal confirmation; he could feel the aura of intent floating thickly through the air. It was just as noticeable to other, untrained men. Thick, suffocating, and imprisoning. Nothing he didn't approve of would be allowed to continue, especially when it came to her.

It was a beautiful night, rays of silver light poured in through each window illuminating the corridors to his boss' room, Integra had called him up and when he arrived, asked of him.

"If you had a chance to give freedom, no matter how much pain it was cause, would you do it?"

He had no answer to something as such. To give freedom, no matter the pain, would you do it? He repeated the words in his head. Why did Integra seem so distant, so foreign when compared to her usual steely self? He couldn't help but think. She was an ironclad woman or so she led him to believe with her appearances but now that seemed disregarded and he felt the place he had made for himself in this place for the first time. He was to leave tomorrow and this latest bit of realization made him feel a bit melancholy as he looked back at his distant land of vice and crime. It was so sovereign in its infestation of scum and filth, this place seemed like heaven.

As he made his way back, he could hear a sob. Someone was crying. He didn't ignore it. He moved slowly, unsure of whether his concern in the matter would be welcome or not, but he knew it was her, Seras.

The crying and mopping grew in intensity as he made his way to the roof of the building. If he had been in his quarters at this moment, he would've surely never heard the plea. It asked of attention, it asked of caress, it asked of kindness that she had given unconditionally, for joy she had given unconditionally, for forgiveness. He pushed open a window and stepped foot onto the rooftop. The slanted footpath didn't faze him as he made his way towards her. He, as if in a trance, moved with nothing but a single thought, he wanted to soothe her. To ask her to cry into his shoulder so he could caress her and gently stroke that beautiful blonde hair.

"Why won't he ever let me be!?" She whined to the air as he closed the distance, still a few metres away. She sat with her knees to her body and her head looking up at the moon as if it were the cause of all this. Anger, frustration, guilt and sorrow were in turmoil with anger slowly gaining the edge over the rest. She had been chastised, criticized critically, admonished and berated over and over again. She mingled with the humans, so what!? What had they ever done, what was wrong with doing so!? Sure, they threw in a dirty joke or two but she had long grown resistant to such. They were her only friends here! And he reprimands her for ever making contact, for ever talking to them. It was like she was imprisoned with no key and only a lock to a chest she knew would all too well lead to more pain. But she wanted it so badly. She wanted it more than anything, she wanted to leave. There she said it! Was he going to scold her now as well, again and again as he usually did? He could go to hell!

Even to him, it was obvious the girl's turmoil lay with her Master. He knew just as well how it could feel to have such a person in your life. To have your every action monitored. Control so restricting it might as well be suffocation. To practically wish for that one thing that could set you free from all of it, that privilege which we would beg and plead for known as freedom. He did so, he could remember it all too clearly, the denial and his ensuing misery. It was a long time ago. He knew the pain, how could he let it befall on another who had already taken his heart. It was the same as drinking poison.

Taking a firm step forward he asked.

"Do you want to leave?" It was an eager enquiry.

"Huh…?" She turned to look at him. He saw the realization that she had been spotted, her occasional get-away to vent away all of her resentment to her master. Her face grew red for a second and she faced away, wiping the tears away with her glove staining it in the process.

"It's none of your business." She said flatly. It hurt him, it seemed as though he was not as welcome as he very recently thought of himself to be. When it seemed to her that he had nothing more to say when she so harshly replied, she turned to leave.

When he saw she made to leave, he cried out. "Wait!"

She half-turned to see what he had to say, her feelings still in turmoil and not in the least sorry for her unnecessarily hard reply.

He could see it quite clearly now, the discontent which he had once hosted.

"Freedom." He said frankly, as he saw her twitch he knew he had struck the nail on the coffin.

"I can give it to you. But I need to know, is that what you want? Do you want to leave with me?" She was surprised, the source of her displeasure. It was a way of out of this ethereal prison that had grew ever more real with each passing day, but would she dare? What would her Master say about it? Would he be angry, pleased or beside himself with worry at her disappearance? Then it struck her, why was she worrying about him? That Master of hers who never once approved of her actions, he who never once acknowledged her appropriately, to that master who would so easily berate and scold her callously and severely with no regard to her feelings in the matter, why should she care!?

She looked into the eyes of this stranger who had intruded into her life for the first time. They shone a dark green, his black hair waved wildly under the beautiful rays of the moon in the cold autumn wind. She saw the man for the first time and couldn't help but look a little too long admiring the rather rare feature of the deep, experienced eyes. Those eyes which told her he had seen his fair share of trouble, misery and how so tired they looked. But it seemed he wasn't done yet, she saw his will through his eyes and knew this was no lie. The truth and the whole truth were right in front of her. So what was she going to do?

'What you do is none of my concern Police Girl.' The bitter memory of him dismissing her so pitifully stung her. Almost immediately making her decision for herself but she thought of Integra and what would she say?

For a second, he could see her falter and turned to help from Integra's words or more rather, her name. "If it helps, Integra is willing to accept."

"Yes, but… this is… common? This time it was a bit… heated…But!" She protested weakly. Her brain had already turned coats but her heart lingered on the line.

"You don't want to leave. To you, this family founded by whimsy and fuelled by duty, is home and you don't want to abandon it. You're scared of whether you'd be accepted back here after leaving." He spoke true and accurately.

To her this was no less than how she had assessed him, experienced. He was right and there no denying it. She was scared, yes. She didn't want to leave this relation they had formed in this house. No matter how severe her Master could be, he didn't hate her and nor did she so why did these man's words strike at home. Was it because of how accurate he had been? No, it was that underlying passion in his voice. He wanted her to come with him but he didn't want her to see it. That 'desire' which she saw disappearing from the once newly employed soldiers.

"Don't you want to leave; just a single word and it would yours. You would be free." He said a bit more ardently.

She averted her eyes and he knew he had lost. This was her home and she was going to stay here, it mattered little when she saw just how little freedom meant comparing to losing her Master and her closest friend, Integra. How could she just toss away something so precious for something so promiscuous? It struck her as a fools bargain. Besides, if she truly was home, she could leave whenever she wanted to. She didn't need the help of an outsider.

"Thank you…" She recalled, she had never actually conducted introductions with the man.

"Heh… you never once noticed me all the while I stared at your beauty. Moroi is my name milady. And I'm afraid this is good-bye Seras Victoria." Seras felt dizzy, the first in her new life as a Vampire. Something caused only by external factors, under influencing conditions. She felt weak, feeble and the light headedness, all came as a bolt out of the blue. She had fainted without herself noticing.

He caught her just as she fell; gazing deeply at her as she slept soundly and gently brushed the hair that covered her face.

"Ah, how beautiful you are. How loved… Goodbye." He said and vanished slowly and unperturbed that he had been foiled. He was a ghost, a spectral being that could sustain as long as it had life force on which to drain off of but he had held off such activities since the day he saw her. He had fallen in love despite being something incapable of giving anything in return. He could only take from her and this was what he planned all along if she came with him. He would take, slowly and gently, disconnected from any emotional feeling, like a parasite to its host. A cruel spirit that had no chances of success for a vigil watch had rendered his plans impossible. For a silver gun had been trained its sights on him.


End file.
